Somewhere, out there
by Megnove
Summary: La versione originale della canzone dal film "Fievel Sbarca in America". Anni '50. Due bambini. Il filo rosso del destino. Buon Natale.


**Somewhere Out There**

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

Vigilia di Natale 1954  
Campagna della Lorena  
Ore 10:00

–Petite? Eri tu?... Che ci fai ancora in piedi a quest'ora? Fuori è buio…  
–_Papa…_– Una vocina assonnata. Occhi stropicciati. –Non è ancora arrivato _pére Noel_?  
Sorriso. –Ancora no, _petite_. Devi andare a letto. Altrimenti finirà per non venire, se vede che non fai la brava bambina.  
–Io ho sentito un rumore, _papa_…– Le braccine serrano la bambola, bionda quanto la bimba in camicia da notte rosa.  
–L'avrai sognato. Qui gli unici rumori li stai facendo tu, cara. La bisnonna si sveglierà se non torni a dormire. Non vuoi svegliarla, vero?  
–No… ma _papa_…– Gli occhioni si sgranano. –È tutto bianco.  
–È la luna, tesoro. Sembra tanto luminosa perché fuori è buio. Non l'avevi mai vista così, vero?  
–Mi ha chiamato, _papa_.– La bimba guarda fisso fuori dalla finestra. E inizia a piangere silenziosamente.  
–Cosa?… Che ti succede, _cherie_? Hai davvero fatto un brutto sogno?  
–Mi chiama, _papa_.– La testolina si scuote con forza. –Qualcuno mi sta chiamando.

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star

Natale 1954  
Campagna del Kanto  
Ore 06:00

–Brutti _monellacci_… di nuovo in _piedi_ a _far gazzarra_ al mattino presto, eh?! Stavolta assaggiate davvero la _cinghia_!  
Grida. Disperdersi furioso e feroce di ragazzetti.  
–Muoviti, scemo!  
–Vieni anche tu! Schiodati da quel davanzale!  
–Fa sempre di testa sua… brutto… finirà che ci farai _punire tutti_!  
Un'altra testa si scuote. Un altro paio d'occhi fissi ostinatamente verso la luna.  
Un braccino afferrato con violenza e quasi torto. –Sei sempre _tu_, vero? Questa volta una sculacciata non te la toglie nessuno… e guardami quando ti parlo!…  
–No!– Il braccio si divincola nella stretta poco gentile.  
–Cosa?! Come ti permetti?! _Subito a letto_ e appena fa giorno per prima cosa…  
–No! No! Lasciami! Lasciami stare!

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

–Tesoro… adesso basta… tu forse hai la febbre… vieni con me che…  
–No, _papa_… no! Lasciami! Lasciami stare!  
–Cosa?… Non hai mai fatto così… cosa ti prende?! Mi stai spaventando…  
–Fa male! Fa male!  
–Male? Dove? Come? Sei malata? Perché piangi? _Petite_… vieni qui per favore!  
–No! Devo stare qui! Devo stare qui! Fa male… gli fa male!  
–_Petite…_  
–Ha bisogno di me!

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true_

–Acchiappate quel piccolo mascalzone!…  
–Dov'è andato?  
–È corso su per le scale del tetto! Come fa a sfuggire TUTTE LE VOLTE…  
–Lo fa APPOSTA… se si butta di sotto verremo ritenuti responsabili noi!  
–È capace di tutto… è un demonio…  
–Almeno da lì non può scappare! Lo prenderemo!  
La porta si spalanca. Fa freddo. La neve sferza dentro l'ambiente e dentro i vestitini strappati.  
Non importa.  
La luna si vede.  
Si asciuga le lacrime col braccio in un gesto rabbioso. Ci sono lividi sul braccio. Anche sul viso.  
Non corre più…  
…non smette di guardarla.  
La STESSA luna.  
Qui…  
e…  
–Non piangere– mormora.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

–Tesoro… così ci stai facendo preoccupare…  
–Non capisco cos'abbia. Per favore, riportala a letto. Poi magari domani chiamiamo il dottore…  
–Vieni con la mamma, _petite…_  
Braccia amorevoli la staccano dalla finestra. Non risponde. Non stacca gli occhi lacrimosi dalla luna finché ci riesce. Ma almeno ha smesso di piangere.

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

Braccia rudi afferrano, strattonano, voci rabbiose minacciano e rimproverano trascinandolo al chiuso. Non importa. Non risponde. Non fa più resistenza.  
Forse sarà preso a cinghiate ancora. Niente di nuovo.  
Non distoglie lo sguardo dalla luna finché può.  
_Non importa.  
Non preoccuparti.  
Un giorno…  
Dovessi scappare da tutto il mondo…  
Un giorno… io… ti troverò._

Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true  
–James Horner, Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil


End file.
